Four's Company
by Amber Krueger
Summary: The Devil decides it's time to teach Sam how to loosen up and have some fun with him, Andi and Cady. Sam/Devil/Andi/Cady, SLASH/HETERO, foursome. Rated M for strong adult situations.


"Aw, man! Are you serious?" Sam said in a rather displeased tone.

Sock nodded. "Yeah, I ran into her at The Brickhouse. She asked about you, too." He twiddled his fingers in a playful gesture at Sam's expense. "Great. What am I gonna tell her? Oh hi, Cady, I'm sorry but when you were away in New Mexico with your mom, I've been dating another girl without telling you. Forgive me? By the way, I'm breaking up with you." Sam sighed and turned a full 360 and stared at the ceiling.

"Well she had to come back eventually." Ben said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know… I just wish… ugh, I don't know."

"Relax, Sammy," Sock kicked his feet up on the arm of the couch. "She's probably got herself a new dude."

"She probably wants to tell you the same thing, Sam" Ben shrugged and turned his head to Sock, who chucked Cheerios into his mouth, one by one.

Sam went to bed, despite the fact that it was only just past noon. He lay, tossing a coin up and catching it, then tossing it back up again and then catching it again. His gaze fixed on the ceiling, deep in concentration. The anxiety on his face was evident.

"Stressing over Cady?" The Devil hitched up his pants and sat down on the edge of Sam's bed.

The coin landed directly on Sam's forehead. He sat up and sighed. "What am I gonna say? What if she doesn't have a new boyfriend?"

"See, this is exactly why I tell you to keep out of relationships. It's much easier to be a swinger like me. Plus, it's a lot more fun." The Devil smiled, inclining his head cockily.

"No. No! You don't understand. That's not me. I… think I really love Andi. I don't love Cady. I can't face her." Sam stared down at the coin in his hand. Studying how it read "in God we trust" arched around the edges.

The Devil sighed and shook his head. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You're so young, so ignorant. I try; I really do try to tell you about humanity. You'll soon come to find that I was telling you the truth." He stood up, flattened the wrinkles out of his suit jacket and stepped toward the bedroom door.

"I think you need to loosen up, Sammy," the Devil added, looking at Sam from over his shoulder. "And I know just the thing to help you do that." A sly grin slithered onto the Devil's lips. He opened the door and withdrew from the room.

Sock dashed through the doorway, phone in hand as he nearly crashed onto Sam's bed.

"Phone!" He said, holding the cordless out to Sam.

Sam stammered. "Hel... yeah?" He said, pressing the phone nervously up to his ear.

"Sam! Hi! It's me, Cady." That familiar, excited voice bored into Sam's ears.

He shut his eyes tight. "Cady! Hi... long time no see... well, talk." Sam pursed his lips, silently scolding himself for even taking the phone from Sock.

"Yeah! Hey look, I'm gonna be at the Brickhouse tonight at seven. Andi's meeting me. You should come, it'll be fun." Cady said, the enthusiasm in her voice gave Sam flashbacks from when he was dating her.

"Uh," Sam paused. Andi was meeting Cady? Was she serious? "Yeah. Yeah, sure. I guess I'll see you at seven?"

"Seven! Yeah, great. Can't wait. Bye, Sam."

There was a click, then the dial tone. Sam threw the phone down and flopped backward onto the bed.

"Don't sweat it Sam," Sock said, fixing Sam's collar and smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt. Ben stood idly behind. "You'll be fine. If Andi's there, then maybe it'll go easier," Ben followed Sam and Sock into the Brickhouse.

They scanned the crowded bar for the two familiar faces.

"Sam! Over here!" Andi jumped up from her table and waved Sam over.

"Good luck," Sock gave Sam a thumb up and patted him on the back. Him and Ben waded through the crowd and found themselves a table where they could keep an eye on Sam.

"Hey," Sam made his way to the table where Andi and Cady sat. "Sam! It's great to see you!" Cady stood up and wrapped her arms around Sam in a hug. Sam stood awkwardly, looking at Andi, who only gave a simple shrug in response.

They sat down.

"So," Sam and Cady said at the same time.

Sam gestured his hand. "No, you go first." He smiled sheepishly.

"How are you? I mean, it's been so long. What? A year at least." Cady leaned forward and took a sip of her cocktail.

"I... I'm great. How are you? You look great." Sam said. He looked to Andi for some form of approval, hoping that the compliment he gave wasn't too much.

"Oh, it's ok Sam. Andi told me everything. I'm not mad, don't worry." Cady nodded casually.

"Yeah, Cady told me she's been dating." Andi smiled, her stare pinballing between Sam and Cady.

"Oh? That's, that's great!" A sudden weight was lifted of Sam's shoulders.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious though. Just little dates here and there. But I figured since I was here in town, I'd come visit some friends." Cady smiled.

Several cocktails and beers later, Sam noticed a familiar suit clad man making his way to their table. He sat down, smiling wickedly.

Sam stammered.

"Jerry? What are you doing here?" Cady slurred.

The Devil laughed. "Well, I heard you were in town and thought I'd drop by."

"J... Jerry? What, Andi's here!" Sam whispered discretely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid we haven't been introduced." The Devil stood and held out his hand to Andi. "Jerry Belvedere," He said and shook her hand.

Andi smiled and introduced herself.

"Well, now that we all know each other," the Devil's eyes regarded over to Sam, who appeared rather uncomfortable. "Why don't we go find someplace a little less crowded?" The Devil once again stood.

"What are you... trying to do Jerry?" Cady wobbled as she got to her feet, jabbing her finger at the Devil. "Get us... in bed?" She hiccupped.

The Devil laughed, catching Cady before she fell from lack of balance. "No, no, no." He shook his head.

"Oh, ok!" Cady said with a sense of naivety.

"Uh, Jerry, can I talk to you for a second?" Sam glanced at Andi before stepping away from the table.

The Devil glared at Sam.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam said, quickly glancing over at the two drunken girls at their table.

"Helping you loosen up, buddy." The Devil's smile widened as he put an arm around his reaper.

"Loosen up? You mean take advantage of Andi and Cady? The hell man! They don't know what they're do-"

"Relax, Sammy," the Devil clapped Sam on the back. "I have this under control, just follow my lead and I'll make sure you have enough fun to last you the entire month."

Sam sighed, looked back to the two girls, then back to his boss. He nodded reluctantly and they made their way back to the table.

"Well, what do you say girls? Let's go!" The Devil said, taking Cady by the arm. Sam tentatively helped Andi up and followed behind the Devil, into the parking lot.

"We'll take my car," the Devil pulled out a set of car keys from his pocket and pressed his thumb down on the remote. In response, a red light flashed and a car honked twice. They made their way through the parking lot until they reached a red Lamborghini Diablo. The Devil pressed another button and the two doors opened vertically.

The Devil gestured for the girls to get in the back. Sam sat shotgun, and the doors automatically shut by themselves.

"I hate you," Sam said, eyeing the Devil with a hint of jealousy.

"I think you'll take that back after tonight." The Devil chuckled and started the car up. It purred steadily as they zoomed down the road.

They pulled up to a relatively large building. Mirror glass windows and beige concrete walls. Sam got out of the car, mouth agape.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Oh, this is what I do in my free time. Ever heard of the Belvedere?" The Devil said with perfect composure.

It was a hotel.

"You're evil." Sam scowled.

"No Kidding? Really?" The Devil escorted Cady and Andi to the entrance. Sam followed behind.

"Good evening Mister Belvedere." The receptionist said as the Devil walked by.

She nodded and jotted down a date on a piece of paper. A set of small horns poked through her medium length bangs.

The elevator doors opened and the Devil stepped inside, both arms around the two tipsy girls. Sam jumped in just before the doors shut and without pressing a button they stopped at the sixth floor.

"Ladies," the Devil smiled lasciviously and gestured for Andi and Cady to leave the elevator first. "My suite is just down the hall," he said, leaving Sam with them as he glided down the hall with absolute and confident posture.

"Where are we?" Andi giggled. She laid her head on Sam's shoulder and sighed tiredly as they stopped in front of a red door. A golden plate on the door read "Room 66". The Devil did nothing but lay a hand on the golden handle, and the door opened slowly, revealing a candlelit room.

Beyond the door, stood a large four post mahogany bed, embellished with black and gold pillows and laden with a silk, burgundy comforter, the edges adorned with golden tassel.

A roaring flame illuminated the suite with just enough light for you to see in. On the black marble mantle, various antique objects found their home. Anyone with a lick of sense would know the minute they stepped into that room, that whoever owned it had a lot of money, and knew how to spend it.

They went inside and the door shut behind them.

"Mm, now let's see here," the Devil glanced at the bed.

"Sam," he said, "you've got Andi, I'll take Cady," and with that the Devil grabbed Cady by the arm and pulled her to him.

"Wait, what? I thought I..."

"You thought what, exactly, Sam? That I was going to leave you here, with two girls, and not participate in the fun? Is that what you were thinking, Sammy?" The Devil sounded blatantly annoyed.

Sam stammered.

The Devil had Cady's back turned to him. He slid his hands, from their previous place at her upper arms, down to her hips. Cady laid her head back on his shoulder and laughed weakly, "Jerry, what do you... think you're doing..." She said drunkenly in accusation.

Sam paused. He looked at Andi, then back to the Devil, who was then sliding his hand up Cady's fairly short, denim skirt.

"Well don't just stand there, Sam. I'm not keeping you from Andi." The Devil said calmly, his gaze returning to Cady.

Sam hesitated. He turned to Andi, and before he could act, Andi laughed and threw her arms around him. She kissed him, "lighten up Sam, we're here to have some fun," and kissed him again.

After a minute or so, Sam returned the favor and kissed Andi back. The kissing sped up, got rougher, and before he knew it, they were tearing at each other's clothes.

The Devil had Cady's skirt hitched up, her back still turned to him. He pressed himself up against her and thumbed the elastic to her black, cotton panties.

A quiet moan escaped her throat as he teased her with his fingers.

Andi pulled Sam to the bed and pushed him down. She shed her jacket and straddled herself on top of him, smiling and laughing as she bent forward to kiss him.

The Devil slid his hand down Cady's panties and soon she was moaning uncontrollably.

"My, Cady, you are wet."

"Jerry... when I tell my... mother..." Cady trailed off as the Devil unzipped his trousers. He turned Cady toward the wall and pushed her up against it, holding her hips to meet his.

Sam pulled off his shirt, and Andi continued to kiss him. Her kisses pursued down, from his neck to his collarbone to his chest, stomach... Andi smiled. She undid Sam's jeans and Sam sheepishly pushed them down and kicked them off.

He already had a hard on and the look on Andi's face when she saw it tunneling through his boxers, made him blush.

Cady propped herself up with both hands on the wall in order to keep balance as the Devil grasped her inner thighs and edged them apart. He pulled aside the crotch of her underwear with one hand and guided his cock to her exposed pussy with the other.

Andi tugged down Sam's boxers. Sam moaned and Andi grasped his cock tightly. She pumped her hand up and down and circled her thumb over the head of his penis.

"Andi," Sam's brow furrowed with pleasure.

Andi lowered her head and traced her tongue along the length of Sam's cock. She teased him with her tongue, playfully sucking at the head before taking him entirely in her mouth.

The Devil bucked his hips and Cady gasped. The feeling of him filling her made a chill creep up her spine. She moaned, pressing her forehead against the wall as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"Oh Cady, you're much tighter than I expected." He groaned throatily and thrust into her hard.

Sam ran his fingers through Andi's hair. She gripped him tightly, pulled away from his cock, licked her lips and lowered her head again. This time taking him in deeper, until her nose pressed into his pelvis. She gagged at first, pulled back again, then took him back in and tightened her throat muscles.

Sam couldn't help but buck his hips up as she deep throated him. Andi flattened her tongue and pressed it hard against the underside of his penis. Sam took in a sharp breath. He took a fistful of her hair and pushed her head down as far as it would go.

His loud moans almost drowned out Cady's as the Devil slammed his hips to meet hers.

The Devil slid a hand around to Cady's front. His hand moved between her legs and under the fabric of her panties, where he pushed a finger in and cruelly teased her clit.

"Jerry," Cady hissed, voice raw with lust.

"Mm, that's right Cady, say my name." The Devil circled his finger around her clit and slowly (almost tauntingly) rocked in and out of her.

Cady's breathing near sobbed in her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut as the tension built up inside her. Her head fell back and she pushed herself onto the Devil, who kept up the repetitive circular motion around her clit; every now and then rubbing over her most sensitive area.

Solely relying on the Devil's ministrations. He leaned in, his mouth ghosting over her ear. "Say my name, Cady," he purred, purposely caressing her where she felt it the strongest.

"Jerry!" She cried as she came, her muscles tightening around him. The Devil growled, pulling her close. Cady panted, intensity surging through her. Feeling herself convulse around the Devil's cock, or to her Jerry's cock.

Andi's teeth grazed the skin of Sam's penis gently, and that alone gave him Goosebumps.

"Oh, Andi, keep going." Sam let go of her head and propped himself up by his elbows. His head hung back as Andi continued to suck his cock.

Andi playfully flickered her tongue at the tip and sucked gently. Sam moaned, his breathing heavy. "Andi, fuck," he said, his hips heaving beneath her. She slid her mouth down on him and took him down her throat again.

Sam gasped. The tension inside of him exploded as he came, spurting hot liquid on Andi's tongue.

Andi swallowed, stroked his cock with her hand and smiled at him as he lay tired and satisfied.

The Devil hugged Cady's slender body close to his. Now it was his turn for a little fun. He pulled out of her and carried her over to the bed, where Sam laid, sprawled out and relaxed.

Cady lie down on her back and spread her legs. The Devil smiled. He pulled Cady's underwear down, past her knees and off. He leaned over her and hissed in her ear as he bucked himself back into her. Cady breathed in and her legs curled up and around him.

His hips ground violently against hers. "Mm, Cady, tell me you want me to come inside you," he trilled and grunted as he picked up his pace.

"Jerry, please," Cady tried, still quite intoxicated, only not just by the alcohol in her system. Her mind was rippling with desire and need.

The Devil blew hot air on the bare skin of her neck.

"I want you to come inside me," she keened, arching her back and tightening her legs around him.

The Devil roared and pounded himself into her, fucking her like an animal as his orgasm rushed through him. Cady whimpered as his unusually hot fluids filled her.

He rolled off of her and lay next to Sam. "Isn't this fun, Sammy?" He asked with a pant.

Sam nodded. "Very... fun."

The Devil laughed. "Oh, and this is just the beginning," he glanced at Cady, "there's much more fun to come... no pun intended."


End file.
